Pretty Perfect Princess
by Myra109
Summary: "Princesses are always perfect and nothing but." That's what she'd been telling Audrey since the day she was born. Now, decades after her daughter's birth, Aurora looks back on the horrible life full of pressure she bestowed upon her only child. Verbal abuse, self harm, eating disorders, part of Light of My Life series


_This is Audrey. Warnings: child abuse, self harm, eating disorders, verbal abuse_

 ** _Disclaime: I don't own Descendents_**

* * *

Three words.

Twenty one letters

Six syllables.

Infinite meanings if you are Audrey Beauty.

On one hand, it meant perfection. She'd been told that she would have to be perfect from birth, by her parents, by teachers, by strangers, by everyone. In fact, perfect had been her very first word.

But she wasn't perfect, and that's when a second meaning came in.

Pressure.

It was torture, and it took Aurora Beauty nearly two decades to realize that the three seemingly harmful words she recited to her daughter dozens of times a day were really killing her only child inside.

When Audrey was born, Aurora had been overjoyed. Her first child, a beautiful daughter that would surely be the most wonderful offspring she could ever have. Looking back on it, maybe her expectations were a little high.

Okay, they were over the moon. Let's face it.

Anyway, when Audrey was two and got into Aurora's make up, the Queen had done something, she swore she'd never do.

She slapped her. Backhanded her only child across her beautiful face, leaving a red handprint on her pale skin. Audrey burst into tears and she slapped her again.

"Shut up, you waste of space!" Aurora had screamed as she smacked her child over and over.

Audrey had eventually stopped crying and just stood there trembling. Aurora had been horrified at what she'd done and not wanting to face her problems at that moment, she'd dragged Audrey, surely bruising her upper arm, to her bedroom and threw her in before locking the door.

She'd never apologized or made it for it. In fact, she did just the opposite.

Aurora didn't know why, but after that it became a habit. Maybe Maleficecent's spell had left a lingering evil within Aurora and she wasn't able to get rid of it. So she hid it.

Audrey was her daughter, and she knew she'd never rat her out to the authorities. The little girl cared about her mother just like all other little girls.

So she taught and commanded Audrey to hide the bruises and scratches. From the moment she was three, Aurora taught Audrey how to cover facial bruises with makeup and injuries on the rest of her body with clothes and certain products.

Audrey went to school and Aurora didn't question it when she never came home for the holidays, except summer when she was forced to. She felt slightly guilty at that point but the guilt was buried beneath all that anger and stress.

When she sees cuts on Audrey's forearms after her sleeve slips up at an important dinner with the royal council, Aurora just smacked her hand when no one was looking and yanked the cloth over the marks. Nothing was said about it after that.

When she hears Audrey boiling in the bathroom, but looking fine when she comes out, the Queen never says anything. She just leaves a tin of mints on her daughter's desk and walks away.

When Audrey didn't come down for meals for at least a week and and half and continued to restrict after that, Aurora left a container of appetite suppressant pills on Audrey's nightstand.

It isn't until Audrey's eighteenth birthday when Aurora walks upstairs and she finds her daughter's room empty save the furniture, she realizes what she's done.

The shock she's been living in since Audrey was two wears off and she's collapses to the floor, screaming and throwing things at the walls.

She was ever the same. Aurora spent days at a time trying to track down Audrey and she never gave up, but on Audrey's twenty first birthday, there's a knock at the door.

It's Audrey- a very pregnant Audrey. And she was crying.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered.

Aurora dropped her tea cup and barely heard it shatter as she dove forward and embraced Audrey, careful of the woman's enlarged belly.

"I missed you, sweetie," Aurora whimpered. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"It's okay, Mom, it's okay. I'm happy. I'm married to Jay Gemstone, remember him? Jafar's son? Our first baby's on the way and I think she or he deserves to know their grandmother," Audrey mumbled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"What are you gonna name them?" Aurora questioned.

"If it's a girl, Abigail, and if it's a boy, Asher," she replied. "The names mean at her's joy and happy. Jay chose Abigail and I chose Asher. What do you think, Mom?"

Aurora cupped her daughter's face. "It doesn't matter what I think, but for the record, I think everything is perfect. Now that you're home."

"I forgive you, Mommy, for everything. I love you."

That's the first time Audrey has spoken that phrase to her mother in her entire life.

 ***EPILOGUE***

Aurora got to meet Asher Micah and Abigail Esther, and she got to be greeted with her daughter's god children, Chad's small boys and little girl. She got to meet so many people and she eventually forgave Maleficecent, although it was not easy.

As a side effect of the spell, Aurora died an early death at age fourty-nine and later she was reuninited with her lovely family in the afterlife.

Three words

Twenty one letters.

Six syllables.

False meanings.

No one's perfect.

* * *

 _shorter than my others, but I really wasn't sure what to do for Audrey, especially regarding her reunion with her mother and Aurora meeting her grandchildren. Thanks for reading though and please review!_


End file.
